sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Марк Твен 1
|Место рождения = , США)}} |Место смерти = Реддинг , США)}} |Род деятельности = , , |Годы активности = 1864—1910 |Направление = критический реализм |Жанр = |Язык произведений = английский |Дебют = Знаменитая скачущая лягушка из Калавераса |Роспись = Mark Twain Signatures-2.svg |Викитека = Марк Твен }} thumb|Марк Твен (1909) Марк Твен ( , настоящее имя Сэ́мюэл Лэ́нгхорн Кле́менс, ; , посёлок , Миссури, США — , Реддинг, Коннектикут, США) — американский писатель, журналист и общественный деятель. Его творчество охватывает множество жанров — юмор, сатиру, философскую фантастику, публицистику и другие, и во всех этих жанрах он неизменно занимает позицию гуманиста и демократа. Уильям Фолкнер писал, что Марк Твен был «первым по-настоящему американским писателем, и все мы с тех пор — его наследники», а Эрнест Хемингуэй считал, что вся современная американская литература вышла из одной книги Марка Твена, которая называется «Приключения Гекльберри Финна». Из русских писателей о Марке Твене особенно тепло отзывались Максим Горький и Александр Куприн. Псевдоним Марк Твен Клеменс утверждал, что псевдоним Марк Твен был взят им в юности из терминов речной навигации. Тогда он был помощником лоцмана на Миссисипи, а выкрик «марк твен» ( , дословно — «метка двойка») означал, что согласно отметке на лотлине достигнута минимальная глубина, пригодная для прохождения речных судов — 2 морских сажени (≈ 3,7 м). Однако существует версия о литературном происхождении этого псевдонима: в 1861 году в журнале Vanity Fair вышел юмористический рассказ Артемуса Уорда (Artemus Ward) (настоящее имя Чарльз Браун) «Северная звезда» о трёх моряках, одного из которых звали Марк Твен. Сэмюэл очень любил юмористический отдел этого журнала и читал в своих первых выступлениях именно произведения Уорда . Кроме Марка Твена, Клеменс один раз в 1896 году подписался как сьер Луи де Конт ( ) — под этим именем он издал свой роман «Личные воспоминания о Жанне д’Арк сьера Луи де Конта, её пажа и секретаря». Биография Детство и юность thumb|250px|left|Марк Твен в 15 лет Сэмюэл Клеменс родился в маленьком городке Флориде (штат Миссури, США); позже он шутил, что, родившись, увеличил его население на один процент. Он был третьим из четырёх выживших детей Джона и Джейн Клеменсов. Когда Сэм ещё был ребёнком, семья в поисках лучшей жизни переехала в город Ганнибал (там же, в Миссури). Именно этот город и его жители позже были описаны Марком Твеном в его знаменитых произведениях, особенно в «Приключениях Тома Сойера» (1876). Отец Клеменса умер в 1847 году от пневмонии , оставив много долгов. Самый старший сын, Ора́йон, скоро начал издавать газету, и Сэм начал вносить туда свой посильный вклад как наборщик''Старцев А. И.'' Предисловие к изданию «Соединённые линчующие штаты», изд-во «Художественная литература», Москва, 1969 и иногда как автор статей. Некоторые из самых живых и самых спорных статей газеты выходили как раз из-под пера младшего брата — обычно, когда Орайон был в отъезде. Сам Сэм также иногда путешествовал в Сент-Луис и Нью-Йорк. До начала литературной карьеры Но зов реки Миссисипи всё-таки привёл Клеменса к работе лоцмана на пароходе . Это была профессия, которой, по признанию самого Клеменса, он занимался бы всю жизнь, если бы гражданская война не положила конец частному пароходству в 1861 году. Так Клеменс был вынужден искать другую работу. Твен вступил в масонство в ложе «Полярная Звезда» № 79 в Сент-Луисе 22 мая 1861 годаМорамарко М. Масонство в прошлом и настоящем. Во время одного из путешествий он прислал из Палестины в адрес своей ложи «молоточек», к которому было приложено выдержанное в юмористическом духе письмо. Твен извещал братьев о том, что «Рукоятка молоточка вырезана братом Клеменсом из ствола ливанского кедра, в своё время посаженного братом Гоффредом Бульонским возле стен Иерусалима». После недолгого знакомства с народным ополчением (этот опыт он красочно описал в 1885 году), Клеменс в июле 1861 года уехал от войны на запад. Тогда его брату Орайону предложили должность секретаря губернатора Территории Невада. Сэм и Орайон две недели ехали по прериям в дилижансе к шахтёрскому городу Вирджинии, где в Неваде добывали серебро. На Западе thumb|right|Марк Твен Опыт пребывания на Западе США сформировал Твена как писателя и лёг в основу его второй книги. В Неваде, надеясь разбогатеть, Сэм Клеменс стал шахтёром и начал добывать серебро. Ему приходилось подолгу жить в лагере вместе с другими старателями — этот образ жизни он позже описал в литературе. Но Клеменс не смог стать удачливым старателем, ему пришлось оставить добычу серебра и устроиться работать в газету «Territorial Enterprise» там же, в Вирджинии. В этой газете он впервые использовал псевдоним «Марк Твен». В 1864 году он перебрался в Сан-Франциско, где начал писать для нескольких газет одновременно. В 1865 году к Твену пришёл первый литературный успех, его юмористический рассказ «Знаменитая скачущая лягушка из Калавераса» был перепечатан по всей стране и назван «лучшим произведением юмористической литературы, созданным в Америке к этому моменту». Весной 1866 года Твен был командирован газетой «Sacramento Union» на Гавайи. По ходу путешествия он должен был писать письма о своих приключениях. По возвращении в Сан-Франциско эти письма ждал оглушительный успех. Полковник Джон Мак Комб, издатель газеты «Alta California», предложил Твену поехать в турне по штату, читая увлекательные лекции. Лекции сразу же стали бешено популярны, и Твен исколесил весь штат, развлекая публику и собирая по доллару с каждого слушателя. Первая книга Первого успеха как писатель Твен добился в другом путешествии. В 1867 году он упросил полковника Мак Комба спонсировать его поездку в Европу и на Ближний Восток. В июне, в качестве корреспондента и «New-York Tribune», Твен отправился в Европу на пароходе «Квакер-Сити». В августе он посетил также и Одессу, Ялту и Севастополь (в «Одесском вестнике» от помещён «Адрес» американских туристов, написанный ТвеномКраткая летопись жизни и творчества Марка Твена). В составе делегации корабля Марк Твен посетил в Ливадии резиденцию русского императора. Письма, написанные Твеном во время путешествия по Европе и Азии, отправлялись им в редакцию и печатались в газете, а позже легли в основу книги . Книга вышла в 1869 году, распространялась по подписке и имела огромный успех. До самого конца его жизни многие знали Твена именно как автора «Простаков за границей». За свою писательскую карьеру Твену довелось путешествовать по Европе, Азии, Африке и Австралии. В 1870 году, на пике успеха от «Простаков за границей», Твен женился на и переехал в город Баффало (штат Нью-Йорк). Оттуда он перебрался в город Хартфорд (Коннектикут). В этот период он часто читал лекции в США и Англии. Затем он начал писать острую сатиру, резко критикуя американское общество и политиков, это особенно заметно в сборнике «Жизнь на Миссисипи», написанном в 1883 году. Творческая карьера Одной из вдохновляющих Марка Твена вещей был стиль заметок Джона Росса БроунаJ. Ross Browne Collection // Online Archive of California. Самым большим вкладом Твена в американскую и мировую литературу считается роман «Приключения Гекльберри Финна». Также очень популярны «Приключения Тома Сойера», «Принц и нищий», «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура» и сборник автобиографических рассказов «Жизнь на Миссисипи». Марк Твен начинал свою карьеру с непритязательных юмористических куплетов, а заканчивал полными тонкой иронии очерками человеческих нравов, остро-сатирическими памфлетами на социально-политическую тематику и философски-глубокими и, при этом, весьма пессимистическими размышлениями о судьбе цивилизации. Многие публичные выступления и лекции были утрачены или не были записаны, отдельные произведения и письма были запрещены к печати самим автором при его жизни и на десятилетия после смерти. Твен был прекрасным оратором. Получив признание и известность, Марк Твен много времени уделял поиску молодых литературных талантов и помогал им пробиться, используя своё влияние и приобретённую им издательскую компанию. Твен увлекался наукой и научными проблемами. Он был очень дружен с Николой Теслой, они много времени проводили вместе в лаборатории Теслы. В своё произведение «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура» Твен ввёл путешествие во времени, в результате которого многие современные технологии оказались представлены в Англии времён короля Артура. Технические подробности, приводимые в романе, свидетельствуют о хорошем знакомстве Твена с достижениями современной ему науки. Файл:Huckleberry_Finn_book.JPG|Обложка книги «Приключения Гекльберри Финна» Файл:Mark_Twain_young.jpg|Марк Твен в 1871 Файл:Mark_Twain_and_Dorothy_Quick.JPG|Марк Твен и молодая поэтесса Дороти Куик Файл:Yankee_in_KAC_book.JPG|Первое издание книги «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура» (1889) Двумя другими наиболее известными увлечениями Марка Твена были игра на бильярде и курение. Посетители дома Твена иногда говорили, что в кабинете писателя стоял такой густой табачный дым, что самого хозяина почти нельзя было разглядеть. Твен был видной фигурой Американской антиимперской лиги, которая протестовала против американской аннексии Филиппин. В ответ на эти события, в которых погибло около 600 человек, Твен написал памфлет «Инцидент на Филиппинах», но произведение было опубликовано только в 1924 году, через 14 лет после его смерти. Время от времени некоторые произведения Твена запрещались американской цензурой по разным причинам. В основном это объяснялось активной гражданской и социальной позицией писателя. Некоторые произведения, которые могли бы оскорбить религиозные чувства людей, Твен не печатал по просьбам своей семьи. Так, например, «Таинственный незнакомец» остался неопубликованным до 1916 года. Одной из наиболее противоречивых работ Твена была юмористическая лекция в парижском клубе, опубликованная под названием «Размышления о науке онанизма». Центральная идея лекции была такой: «Если уж нужно рискнуть жизнью на сексуальном фронте, то не мастурбируйте слишком много». Эссе было опубликовано лишь в 1943 году ограниченным тиражом в 50 экземпляров. Ещё несколько антирелигиозных произведений оставались неопубликованными до 1940-х годов. Сам Твен относился к цензуре c иронией. Когда в 1885 году публичная библиотека в Массачусетсе решила изъять из фонда «Приключения Гекльберри Финна», Твен написал своему издателю: Они исключили Гека из библиотеки как «мусор, пригодный только для трущоб», из-за этого мы несомненно продадим ещё 25 тысяч экземпляров. В 2000-е годы в США вновь были предприняты попытки запретить роман «Приключения Гекльберри Финна» из-за натуралистичных описаний и словесных выражений, оскорбительных для негров. Хотя Твен был противником расизма и империализма и в своём неприятии расизма зашёл гораздо дальше своих современников, многие слова, бывшие во всеобщем употреблении во времена Марка Твена и использованные им в романе, сейчас действительно звучат как расовые оскорбленияРадио Свобода: Марк Твен и политкорректность, 18.09.2001. В феврале 2011 года в США вышло первое издание книг Марка Твена «Приключения Гекльберри Финна» и «Приключения Тома Сойера», в котором подобные слова и выражения заменены на политкорректныеA word about the NewSouth edition of Mark Twain’s Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (например, слово «nigger» (негр) заменено по тексту на «slave» (раб))New version of 'Huck Finn' eliminates the 'N'-word . Последние годы thumb|Марк Твен и Генри Роджерс. [[1908 год]] До своей смерти в 1910 году он пережил потерю трёх из четырёх детей, умерла жена Оливия. В свои поздние годы Твен находился в глубокой депрессии, но всё ещё мог шутить. В ответ на ошибочный некролог в «New York Journal» он произнёс свою знаменитую фразу: «Слухи о моей смерти несколько преувеличены». Материальное положение Твена также пошатнулось: его издательская компания разорилась; он вложил много денег в новую модель печатного станка, который так никогда и не был запущен в производство; плагиаторы украли права на несколько его книг. В 1893 году Твен был представлен нефтяному магнату Генри Роджерсу, одному из директоров компании «Standard Oil». Роджерс помог Твену выгодно реорганизовать финансовые дела, и они стали близкими друзьями. Твен часто гостил у Роджерса, они выпивали и играли в покер. Можно сказать, что Твен даже стал для Роджерсов членом семьи. Внезапная смерть Роджерса в 1909 году глубоко потрясла Твена. Хотя Марк Твен многократно публично благодарил Роджерса за спасение от финансового краха, стало ясно, что их дружба имела взаимовыгодный характер. Видимо, Твен значительно повлиял на смягчение крутого нрава нефтяного магната, имевшего прозвище «цербер Роджерс». После смерти Роджерса его бумаги показали, что дружба со знаменитым писателем сделала из безжалостного скряги настоящего благотворителя и мецената. Во время дружбы с Твеном Роджерс начал активно поддерживать образование, организовывал образовательные программы, особенно для афроамериканцев и талантливых людей с ограниченными физическими возможностями. thumb|250px|left|Могила Марка Твена Сам Твен умер от грудной жабы (стенокардии). За год до смерти он сказал: «Я пришёл в 1835 году с Кометой Галлея, через год она снова прилетает, и я рассчитываю уйти вместе с ней». Так оно и случилось''Бонч-Осмоловская М. А.'' Законы природы после чуда? Трагедия и фарс. Часть 11. Твен похоронен на в (штат Нью-Йорк). В городе Ганнибал, штат Миссури, сохранился дом, в котором мальчишкой играл Твен, и пещеры, которые он исследовал в детстве и которые потом были описаны в знаменитых «Приключениях Тома Сойера», туда теперь приходят туристы. Дом Марка Твена в Хартфорде превращён в его личный музей и объявлен в США национальным историческим достоянием. В честь Твена в 1976 году назван кратер на МеркурииMark Twain — на сайте рабочей группы МАС по номенклатуре планетной системы. 8 ноября 1984 года в честь Марка Твена астероиду, открытому 24 сентября 1976 года Н. С. Черных в Крымской астрофизической обсерватории, присвоено наименование «(2362) Mark Twain»Циркуляры малых планет за 8 ноября 1984 года — в документе надо выполнить поиск Циркуляра №9214 (M.P.C. 9214). Единственная в России улица, названная в честь Марка Твена, находится в Волгограде. Взгляды thumb|right|[[дом Марка Твена|Дом-музей Марка Твена в Хартфорде]] Политические взгляды Со взглядами Марка Твена на идеальную форму правления и политический режим можно ознакомиться, прочитав его речь «„Рыцари труда“ — новая династия», с которой 22 марта 1886 года он выступил в городе Хартфорде, на заседании клуба «В понедельник вечером». Впервые эта речь под заглавием «Новая династия» была опубликована в сентябре 1957 года в журнале «New England Quarterly»http://knigosite.ru/read/67680-rycari-truda-novaya-dinastiya-tven-mark.html Марк Твен. «„Рыцари труда“ — новая династия». Марк Твен придерживался позиции, что власть должна принадлежать народу и только народу: Власть одного человека над другими означает угнетение — неизменно и всегда угнетение; пусть не всегда сознательное, преднамеренное, обдуманное, не всегда суровое, или тяжкое, или жестокое, или огульное, — но так или иначе — всегда угнетение в том или ином виде. Кому ни вручи власть, она непременно проявится в угнетении. Дайте власть дагомейскому царьку — и он тут же начнет проверять меткость своей новенькой скорострельной винтовки на каждом, кто проходит мимо его дворца; люди будут падать один за другим, но ни ему, ни его придворным и в голову не придет, что он совершает нечто неподобающее. Дайте власть главе христианской церкви в России — императору, — и он одним мановением руки, точно отгоняя мошкару, пошлет несчетное множество молодых мужчин, матерей с младенцами на руках, седовласых старцев и юных девушек в невообразимый ад своей Сибири, а сам преспокойно отправится завтракать, даже не ощутив, какое варварство только что совершил. Дайте власть Константину или Эдуарду IV, или Петру Великому, или Ричарду III, — я мог бы назвать еще сотню монархов, — и они перебьют своих ближайших родичей, после чего отлично заснут, даже без снотворного… Дайте власть кому угодно — и эта власть будет угнетать. Автор подразделял людей на две категории: угнетателей и угнетённых. Первых немного — король, горстка других надсмотрщиков и подручных, а вторых множество — это народы мира: лучшие представители человечества, рабочие люди — те, кто своим трудом добывает хлеб. Твен считал, что все правители, какие до сих пор правили в мире, сочувствовали и покровительствовали классам и кланам раззолоченных бездельников, ловких казнокрадов, неутомимых интриганов, возмутителей общественного спокойствия, думающих только о своей выгоде. По мнению писателя, единственным правителем или королём должен быть сам народ: Но этот король — прирожденный враг тех, кто интригует и говорит красивые слова, но не работает. Он будет нам надежной защитой против социалистов, коммунистов, анархистов, против бродяг и корыстных агитаторов, ратующих за «реформы», которые дали бы им кусок хлеба и известность за счет честных людей. Он будет нам прибежищем и защитой против них и против всех видов политической хвори, заразы и смерти. Как он использует свою власть? Сначала — для угнетения. Ибо он не более добродетелен, чем те, кто властвовал до него, и не хочет вводить никого в заблуждение. Разница лишь в том, что он будет угнетать меньшинство, а те угнетали большинство; он будет угнетать тысячи, а те угнетали миллионы. Но он никого не будет бросать в тюрьмы, никого не будет бить плетьми, пытать, сжигать на кострах и ссылать, не будет заставлять своих подданных работать по восемнадцать часов в день и не будет морить голодом их семьи. Он позаботится о том, чтобы все было справедливо — справедливый рабочий день, справедливая заработная плата. Отношение к религии Жена Твена, глубоко верующая протестантка (конгрегационалистка), так и не смогла «обратить» мужа, хотя он старался при её жизни избегать острых тем. Немало романов Твена (например, «Янки при дворе короля Артура») содержат крайне резкие выпады в адрес католической церкви. В последние годы Твен написал немало рассказов на религиозную тематику, в которых высмеивает протестантскую этику (например, «Любознательная Бесси»). Из посмертно опубликованных материалов ясно, что Марк Твен был бесконечно далёк от любой существующей религиозной конфессии. Свои взгляды он подытожил в 1906 году в «Размышлениях о религии»: Теперь давайте поговорим об истинном Боге, настоящем Боге, великом Боге, высочайшем и верховном Боге, подлинном творце реальной вселенной… — вселенной, не изготовленной вручную для астрономической детской, но возникшей в безграничной протяженности пространства по повелению только что упомянутого подлинного Бога, Бога невообразимо великого и величественного, по сравнению с которым все другие боги, мириадами кишащие в жалком людском воображении, подобны рою комаров, затерявшемуся в бесконечности пустого неба… Когда мы исследуем бесчисленные чудеса, великолепие, блеск и совершенство этой бесконечной вселенной (теперь мы знаем, что вселенная бесконечна) и убеждаемся, что всё в ней, от стебелька травы до лесных великанов Калифорнии, от неведомого горного ручейка до безграничного океана, от хода приливов и отливов до величественного движения планет, беспрекословно подчиняется строгой системе точных, не знающих исключения законов, мы постигаем — не предполагаем, не заключаем, но постигаем, — что Бог, который единой мыслью сотворил этот неимоверно сложный мир, а другой мыслью создал управляющие им законы, — этот Бог наделен безграничным могуществом… Известно ли нам, что он справедлив, благостен, добр, кроток, милосерден, сострадателен? Нет. У нас нет никаких доказательств того, что он обладает хотя бы одним из этих качеств, — и в то же время каждый приходящий день приносит нам сотни тысяч свидетельств — нет, не свидетельств, а неопровержимых доказательств, — что он не обладает ни одним из них. По полному отсутствию у него любого из тех качеств, которые могли бы украсить бога, внушить к нему уважение, вызвать благоговение и поклонение, настоящий бог, подлинный бог, творец необъятной вселенной ничем не отличается от всех остальных имеющихся в наличии богов. Он каждый день совершенно ясно показывает, что нисколько не интересуется ни человеком, ни другими животными — разве только для того, чтобы пытать их, уничтожать и извлекать из этого занятия какое-то развлечение, делая при этом все возможное, чтобы его вечное и неизменное однообразие ему не приелось''Марк Твен''. Размышления о религии.. Отношение к Церкви Человека принимают в лоно церкви за то, что он верит, а изгоняют оттуда за то, что он знает. Память 200 px|right|thumb|Портрет Марка Твена работы [[Беквит, Джеймс Кэролл|Джеймса Беквита]] * Улицы * Google Doodle в честь 176-летия. Образ Марка Твена в популярной культуре Детство Сэмюэля Клеменса описывается в биографических повестях Мириам Мэйсон «Мальчик с великой Миссисипи» и «Юный писатель». В качестве литературного героя Марк Твен (под своим настоящим именем Сэмюэл Клеменс) появляется во второй и третьей частях научно-фантастической пенталогии «Мир Реки» писателя Филипа Хосе Фармера. В книге второй, под названием «Сказочный корабль», Сэмюэл Клеменс, возрожденный в таинственном Мире Реки вместе со всеми умершими в разные времена на Земле людьми, становится исследователем и искателем приключений. Он мечтает о постройке большого колесного речного парохода, чтобы проплыть по Реке до самого её истока. Со временем это ему удается, однако после постройки пароход у писателя крадёт его партнёр, король Иоанн Безземельный. В книге третьей, под названием «Тёмные замыслы», Клеменс, преодолевая многочисленные трудности, заканчивает строительство второго парохода, который у него тоже пытаются украсть. В фильме «Марк Твен против…»(1976) заглавного героя сыграл Олег Табаков. В двух экранизациях цикла, снятых в 2003 и 2010 годах, роль Сэмюэля Клеменса сыграли актеры Камерон Дейду и Марк Деклин. Кроме того, в романе «Уплыть за закат» Роберта Хайнлайна главная героиня несколько раз упоминает свои встречи с Сэмюэлем Клеменсом, в том числе приводятся его слова о комете Галлея. Дэн Симмонс в романе «Костры Эдема» также упоминает Сэмюэля Клеменса, используя в романе реальный эпизод из его биографии — поездку на Гавайи. В повести В. П. Крапивина «Давно закончилась осада…» описывается встреча главного героя с Сэмюэлем Клеменсом во время посещения Севастополя в 1867 году. Сэмюэл Клеменс фигурирует в качестве одного из главных персонажей в рассказе Джеффри Лэндиса «Глаза Америки», где описывается выдуманная история борьбы за пост президента США между Томасом Эдисоном и Уильямом Брайаном. Библиография * «Знаменитая скачущая лягушка из Калавераса», сборник рассказов (1867) * «История Мэйми Грант, девочки-миссионера» (1868) * «Простаки за границей, или Путь новых паломников» (1869) * «Закалённые» (1871), русский перевод под названием «Налегке» (1959) * «Позолоченный век» (1873), роман написан совместно с Ч. Д. Уорнером * «Старые и новые очерки» (1875), сборник рассказов * «Старые времена на Миссисипи» (1875) * «Приключения Тома Сойера» (1876) * «Принц и нищий» (1881) * «Жизнь на Миссисипи» (1883), * «Приключения Гекльберри Финна» (1884) * ««Рыцари труда» — новая династия» (1886) * «Письмо ангела-хранителя» (1887), опубликовано в 1946 году * «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура» (1889) * «Дневник Адама» (1893) * «Простофиля Вильсон» (1894) * «Личные воспоминания о Жанне д’Арк сьера Луи де Конта, её пажа и секретаря» (1896) ** Классический перевод З. Е. Александровой ** Перевод И. Семежона, Н. Тимофеевой * «Школьная горка», осталась незавершенной (1898) * «Человек, который совратил Гедлиберг» (1900) * «Сделка с Сатаной» (1904) * «Дневник Евы» (1905) * «Три тысячи лет среди микробов (Жизнеописание микроба с примечаниями, сделанными той же рукой семь тысяч лет спустя). Перевод с микробского Марка Твена. 1905 г.» (1905) * «Письма с Земли» (1909) * «№ 44, Таинственный незнакомец. Старинная рукопись, найденная в кувшине. Вольный перевод из кувшина», осталась незавершенной (1902—1908) Библиография (оригинальные названия) * (1866) «What Have the Police Been Doing?» («Чем занимается полиция?», эссе) * (1867) «The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County» * (1869) «Innocents Abroad» (документальные истории из путешествий) * (1871) «Autobiography and First Romance» * (1872) «Roughing It» (документальное произведение) * (1873) «The Gilded Age: A Tale of Today» * (1875) «Sketches New and Old» (собрание очерков) * (1876) «Old Times on the Mississippi» (документальное произведение) * (1876) «The Adventures of Tom Sawyer» * (1877) «A True Story and the Recent Carnival of Crime» (рассказы) * (1878) «Punch, Brothers, Punch! and other Sketches» (сборник рассказов) * (1880) «A Tramp Abroad» (документальные истории из путешествий) * (1880) «1601: Conversation, as it was by the Social Fireside, in the Time of the Tudors» * (1882) «The Prince and the Pauper» * (1883) «Life on the Mississippi» (документальное произведение) * (1884) «The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn» * (1886) «Knights of Labor: The New Dynasty» («Рыцари труда — Новая династия», эссе) * (1889) «A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court» * (1892) «The American Claimant» * (1892) «Merry Tales» (сборник рассказов) * (1893) «The $1,000,000 Bank Note and Other New Stories» (сборник рассказов) * (1894) «Tom Sawyer Abroad» * (1894) «Pudd’n’head Wilson» * (1896) «Tom Sawyer Detective» * (1896) «Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc» * (1897) «How to Tell a Story and other Essays» (документальное эссе) * (1897) «Following the Equator» (документальные истории из путешествий) * (1900) «The Man That Corrupted Hadleyburg» («Человек, который совратил Гедлиберг») * (1901) «Edmund Burke on Croker and Tammany» (политическая сатира) * (1901) «The United States of Lyncherdom» («Соединенные Линчующие Штаты», эссе) * (1901) «To the Person Sitting in Darkness» («Человеку, ходящему во тьме», эссе) * (1902) «A Defence of General Funston» («В защиту генерала Фанстона», эссе) * (1902) «A Double Barrelled Detective Story» * (1904) «A Dog’s Tale» * (1905) «King Leopold’s Soliloquy» (политическая сатира) * (1905) «The War Prayer» * (1906) «The $30,000 Bequest and Other Stories» * (1906) «Moro massacre» («Избиение моро») * (1906) «What Is Man?» (эссе) * (1907) «Christian Science» («Христианская наука», документальное произведение) * (1907) «A Horse’s Tale» * (1907) «Is Shakespeare Dead?» (документальное произведение) * (1909) «Captain Stormfield’s Visit to Heaven» * (1909) «Letters from the Earth» * (1916) «The Mysterious Stranger» * (1924) «Mark Twain’s Autobiography» (автобиография, опубликована после смерти автора) * (1967) «Tom Sawyer’s Conspiracy» (опубликована после смерти автора) Собрания сочинений на русском языке |110px|right * Марк Твен. Собрание сочинений в одиннадцати томах. — : Тип. братьев Пантелеевых, 1896—1899. ** Том 1. «Американский претендент», юмористические очерки и рассказы; ** Том 2. «Янки при дворе короля Артура»; ** Том 3. «Похождения Тома Соуэра», «Том Соуэр за границей»; ** Том 4. «Жизнь на Миссисипи»; ** Том 5. «Приключения Финна Геккльберри, товарища Тома Соуэра»; ** Том 6. «Прогулка за границей»; ** Том 7. «Принц и нищий», «Сыскные подвиги Тома Соуэра в передаче Гекка Финна»; ** Том 8. Рассказы; ** Том 9. Простодушные у себя дома и заграницею; ** Том 10. Простодушные у себя дома и заграницею (заключение); ** Том 11. «Вильсон Мякинная голова», из «Новых странствований вокруг света». * Марк Твен. Собрание сочинений в 12 томах. — : ГИХЛ, 1959—1961. 300 000 экз. ** Том 1. Простаки за границей, или путь новых паломников. ** Том 2. Налегке. ** Том 3. Позолоченный век. ** Том 4. Приключения Тома Сойера. Жизнь на Миссисипи. ** Том 5. Пешком по Европе. Принц и нищий. ** Том 6. Приключения Гекльберри Финна. Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура. ** Том 7. Американский претендент. Том Сойер за границей. Простофиля Вильсон. ** Том 8. Личные воспоминания о Жанне Д`Арк. ** Том 9. По экватору. Таинственный незнакомец. ** Том 10. Рассказы. Очерки. Публицистика. 1863—1893. ** Том 11. Рассказы. Очерки. Публицистика. 1894—1909. ** Том 12. Из «Автобиографии». Из «Записных книжек». * Марк Твен. Собрание сочинений в 8 томах. — : «Правда» (Библиотека «Огонёк»), 1980. * Марк Твен. Собрание сочинений в 8 томах. — : Голос, Глагол, 1994. — ISBN 5-900288-05-6, 5-900288-09-9. * Марк Твен. Собрание сочинений в 18 томах. — : Терра, 2002. — ISBN 5-275-00668-3, 5-275-00670-5. Экранизации * — Гекльберри Финн * — Гекльберри Финн * — Том Сойер (Киевская киностудия) * — Принц и нищий * — Приключения Гекльберри Финна * — Принц и нищий * — Банковский билет в миллион фунтов стерлингов * — Принц и нищий * — Совсем пропащий * 1973 — Том Сойер * — Приключения Тома Сойера и Гекльберри Финна * — Новые приключения янки при дворе короля Артура. Фантазии на тему Марка Твена. * — Филипп Траум * — Хак и король червей * — Волшебное приключение Эвы * 1994 — Миллион для Хуана * — Том и Гек * — Том Сойер * — Том Сойер Примечания См. также * Марк Твен Литература * Александров, В. Марк Твен и Россия // Вопросы литературы. — 1985. — № 10. — С. 191—204. * Балдицын П. В. Творчество Марка Твена и национальный характер американской литературы. — М.: Издательство «ВК», 2004. — 300 с. * Боброва М. Н. Марк Твен. — М.: Гослитиздат, 1952. * Зверев А. М. Мир Марка Твена: очерк жизни и творчества. — М.: Дет. лит., 1985. — 175 с. * Марк Твен в воспоминаниях современников. / Сост. А. Николюкина; вступ. статья, коммент., указ. В. Олейника. — М.: Худож. лит.; Терра, 1994. — 415 с. * Мендельсон М. О. Марк Твен. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 1964. — 430 с. * Ромм, А. С. Марк Твен. — М.: Наука, 1977. — 192 с. * Старцев А. И. Предисловие к изданию «Соединённые линчующие штаты». — М.: «Художественная литература», 1969. * Старцев А. И. Марк Твен и Америка // Предисловие к I тому Собрания сочинений Марка Твена в 8 томах. — М.: Правда, 1980. * Чертанов М. Марк Твен. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 2012. — 480 с. * Марк Твен и его роль в развитии американской реалистической литературы. — М., Наука, 1987. Ссылки * Тексты произведений, биография, литература о писателе. * Эссе Джорджа Оруэлла «Присяжный забавник» о Марке Твене * Марк Твен в России Категория:Детские писатели по алфавиту Категория:Детские писатели США Категория:Авторы прозы на английском языке Категория:Литераторы, известные под псевдонимами Категория:Авторы исторических романов Категория:Сатирики США * Категория:Мемуаристы США Категория:Масоны США Категория:Авторы приключенческой литературы Категория:Почётные доктора Йельского университета Категория:Родившиеся в Миссури